


Gotham's Duo

by loofingaround



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: A Death in the Family - Fandom, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU
Genre: Angst, Batman: A Death in the Family Fix-It, Brotherly Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Dick drinks a lil whoops, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Jason Todd-centric, OFC - Freeform, Oh also, Post-Batman: A Death in the Family, Spoilers, Tim Drake is Batkid, Tim Drake is a spooky child, alcohol mentioned, hm i cannot remember what i wrote whoops, i just wanted more rr jason and batkid tim, its bruce, listen this may be rushed or ooc idk i did my best, lots of jason and dick bonding tho, no editing we die like robins, probs ooc srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Since Tim Drake waved a gun in his face and told him to be better, Jason's been working on fixing his life. He didn't realize that would entail getting a new Batman, but he's pleased with the outcome.Spoilers for Batman: A Death in the Family
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Gotham's Duo

Jason was starting to believe the people who called him impulsive. Which was mostly Dick, Alfred, and Barbara, but it still applied. Jason wasn’t even certain what was going through his head when he decided to back peddle in his ways and take on Batman’s way of saving Gotham once more. 

All he was certain of was Tim. Not how Tim applied or what he was going to do with the kid exactly, but so far it’s been going well. Well enough that is. Jason’s nightly kill count had certainly plummeted, there was no way he was killing in front of Tim, not a damn chance. Their relationship was strange to say the least. Jason barely knew a thing about the kid, but Tim seemed to know a lot about him. 

Nightly, after good patrols, ones where Jason doesn’t have to strain himself from spilling any real blood, Jason would always manage to run into the kid. Jason decided early on that the kid had a death wish certainly, running into fights and threatening the likes of Red Robin with guns. It was too dangerous, so on good nights, they’d train. Tim didn’t seem opposed, if anything, he was excited. And after Jason’s stint as Red Robin, with most of Gotham fearing him, it was a nice change of pace to have someone so open and happy around him. It almost reminded Jason of how he and Dick used to get on. 

On good nights, after training until Tim was burnt out and Jason’s muscles were begging him to stop, they’d sit on roofs eating shitty take-out and talk. Tim talked about small, quick things, and he dodged a lot of questions. When it came Jason’s turn to talk, however, Tim was much more vocal. He loved hearing about Jason’s old Robin runs and what books he’s read recently and  _ Hey Red, do you- um, do you think Nightwing will ever stop being Ba- will ever come back?  _

It was all fun and games until they’d part ways. Jason heading back to his hellhole in Crime Alley and Tim disappearing back onto the streets headed towards the wealthier side. 

Bad night’s were different. On especially bad patrols, Tim would step out of seemingly nowhere, the shadows breaking away from him, to step up and stop Jason before his kill count could get any higher. Usually it only took seeing Tim to make Jason put the gun down, but every now and then, on a seriously hard case, Tim would talk him down from it. Remind him why he shouldn’t kill, tell him how much better he’s been doing, persuade him out of it. He hasn’t had to wave any more guns in Jason’s face, but he has threatened it. 

After, when the perps down- alive and broken, Jason calls it a night. There is no training, but the duo will find themselves sitting on rooftops in the cold once more. On these nights, Tim does all the talking. He intersperses tales from school and his parents with strange advice that sounds like Bruce has come back from his grave to hit Jason over the head with exactly what he needed to hear. It was ridiculous. Taking calls from a child. But it helped. 

Over two months had passed since Tim had first approached Jason, and Jason hadn’t slipped up yet. They were actually having one of their good nights when Tim started asking questions Jason didn’t want to hear. 

As he chewed on a street hotdog, Tim kicked a foot out to tap Jason’s ankle. They sat a few feet apart, mostly on Jason’s behalf, and it was surprising to know Tim could reach him from the distance. The boy looked so small, but Jason already knew not to underestimate him. 

“Hey Robin,” the kid started, “are you planning to like. Well okay, how do I say this. Are you gonna team up with Batman again? At some point?” 

Jason coughed, setting his own late night dinner aside. He knocked a fit against his chest, sputtering a bit. Jason hadn’t even been thinking about the possibility. It didn’t seem likely, there was little chance Dick or Barbara wanted anything to do with him. Even if the newspapers said Red Robin was reformed, that didn’t mean anything to the two people most directly affected by him. 

“Why?” He asked. Telling the kid his family hated him maybe wouldn’t be a good option for right now. 

Tim hummed, finishing his meal and tucking the trash into his hoodies pocket. “Well. I, I watch Batman too, you know? And I don’t think he’s doing too well.” 

And that was something. Jason knew Dick wouldn’t be handling Bruce’s… death, and taking on Batman, and the Joker being gone for good and Jason’s whole  _ episode, _ but he never really put two and two together. They avoided each other on patrols, or rather Jason avoided Dick even though he was sure Dick wasn’t even looking for him. Of course, Jason should have known, Dick wasn’t handling Batman well.

“You think so.” It wasn’t much of a question, they both knew Tim would say exactly what he thinks. 

“Yea. I think he might miss Nightwing but… I mean, if the theories are right! And either way, if, um, if the first Batman did, uh, isn’t here,” Tim tried, doing his best to avoid hitting any sore spots, “then maybe he’s lonely. You guys are like family, right? Maybe being Batman would be easier if he had his partner.”

Jason sighed, “cut the crap, kid. I know you know Nightwing is Batman. Hell, I’m half convinced you know  _ more  _ than that. And you’re right. We were like family, emphasis on were. Not any longer.” 

“Why?” Tim asked and it was filled with so much naivety it almost made Jason mad. Well, it did make Jason mad, but not at Tim.

He threw his garbage into the alley below and watched it land into an open dumpster. He tried to buy his time, tried looking distracted by the shot as he leveled his breathing. 

“Why? Main issue is, they don’t want me back.” 

“Have you tried?” Damnit. 

“Shut up,” Jason bit out and he twisted away, facing the opposite side of the roof. 

The night was quiet again. The only noise came from Jason trying to get himself settled once more. 

“No. I haven’t. But-”

“But nothing,” Tim cut in, “J- Robin, at the end of the day you only have a few things that are truly important. Your mind, your body, and your family. Batman, he saved you right? And now we’re working on your mind, you haven’t killed anyone in two months! They’re your family, Robin. They have to take you back.”

Jason shuddered, looking back at the kid. He seemed so sure, so adamant. It was spooky. He was too much like Bruce, hard headed and self-assured over the strangest things. And always pushing Jason to be better. 

“I don’t know how,” he admitted. 

Tim thumbed his fingers against his thigh, biting his lip. “You, hm, well you know where they live right? You lived there too as Robin probably yeah. Maybe the first stop is a visit home.” 

“And if it isn’t my home anymore?” 

“Then you get to say you told me so.”

  
  


Jason was trying. Dressed in jeans and one of Bruce’s old workout shirts, Jason stood in front of the doors to Wayne manor a long month after he and Tim’s talk. The only thing he had to do now was knock on the door. He just needed to raise his fist. And knock. And Alfie would answer. And then anything could happen. 

Before he could knock, the door drew open, showing off the manor inside. Jason stepped to the side quickly, watching Alfred ease a young boy out the door. And holy shit wait a minute, Jason’s mind was boggling, said young boy was  _ his  _ young boy. 

“Thank you again, Timothy,” Alfred offered from where he was obscured by the door frame. 

“Of course, Mr. Pennyworth. I’ll try and bring it faster next time. I hadn’t even realized the mail had been delivered yet,” Tim, his little shadow, was at the manor talking to Alfred. 

“It’s perfectly fine, you couldn’t have known our mail would get mixed up.”

“Goodbye, have a nice afternoon,” Tim finished, turning away from the entrance. As he turned, he caught sight of Jason, standing just off from the doorway, and gasped. 

“Oh, sorry! Bye!”

Jason and Alfred didn’t have time to stop him before Tim was rushing down the driveway, almost to the gate. Jason also didn’t seem to find time to disappear from the confines of human existence before Alfred had stepped out, looking for what Tim had been gasping at. 

Jaw dropped, Alfred stared at him, unmoving. Jason waited, unsure of what to say or do in a situation like this. He was prepared for at least twenty more minutes of not being able to even knock on the door, not this. 

“Hey Al-”

Before he could finish, he was pulled into a hug. He was Alfred’s height by now, no longer the little kid he used to be, and when he hugged his grandfather figure back, he realized that despite how much has changed he still felt like a scared street kid. He held onto the older man, only letting him go when the need to speak became too great. 

“What are you doing here, my boy?”

“Is Dick home?” Jason asked, wincing. 

Alfred nodded, ushering him inside. “You haven’t been home in a long time. I know Master Dick has been keeping up with the news on you, however.”

“Should I take that as a bad sign?” Jason tried to force out a laugh.

Alfred shot him a barely concealed pitying look. “I’d say he has been much more pleased with your more recent endeavors.” 

“Pleased enough to excuse what came before that?”

“We will see, I’m certain he’d like to speak to you himself.”

“Alfie, please, you run this place. You’ve got to know how this is going to go,” Jason tried, “I’ve, damnit, I’ve done the one thing Bruce told us not to.”

Alfred sighed, “I cannot be certain to Master Dick’s reaction. I do know that you are his brother, the same brother he has been trying to track down for the past month. The best thing to do now is go see him.” 

Jason nodded, avoiding the older man’s gaze. “Where is he?” 

Alfred gestured towards the steps, looking annoyed, “nowadays he’s most usually still in bed at this hour.” 

“Three? He can sleep that late?”

“He’s not always sleeping. Now, I ought to go get some tea started, we will want something light before dinner.” Alfred didn’t give him a chance to object, he’d already turned and headed towards the kitchen. 

Now on his own, Jason let himself take a deep breath. That went better than expected. So he was still in Alfred’s good graces. Which made sense, Alfred only got mad when people ate junk food or stashed dirty clothes. He would always be like a grandfather to him, Jason should have known. Now he had the real challenge, Dick and Barbara. 

And asking Alfred how much he knows about Tim. Jason would need to keep that on the backburner. 

Jason shook the tension out of his shoulders and started up the stairs. Heavy steps led him to Dick’s door. The light was off, but the door wasn’t locked so Jason let himself in. The place was a pigsty, clothes, papers, boba tea cups, even the occasional beer bottle lined the floor. The desk was piled with shirts and laptops and old case files. The only poster still up was one of The Flying Graysons, the old band posters removed haphazardly as if they’d been ripped off the walls. And tucked into the corner was Dick’s bed. 

“Alfred, I told you, I’m not hungry.”

Dick himself was in bed, facing away from the door with multiple blankets on and around him in a pitiful lump. 

Jason stalked closer, avoiding any of the rubbish on the floor. Stepping by, Jason noticed one of Bruce’s older whiskeys leaning against the leg of Dick’s bed. It was one of the ones that used to sit in Bruce’s study. One that Jason remembers having considered stealing and selling when he’d first come to the manor. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jason took a seat on the end of the bed, watching his brother. 

The older boy twitched and let out a sigh. “I’m not getting up. I don’t want to meet the neighbor's kid.” 

“That’s okay. He already left.”

Dick shot up, eyes wide and  _ scared  _ and Jason shifted back, narrowly avoiding a sloppy punch. When Dick got a better look at him, he paused, then raised a wary fist once more. 

“Jason?” 

“The one and only,” he let out a weak laugh. 

Dick looked him up and down, “did you… is Alfred okay?” 

Jason glared at him, even in the dark he could see the bags under Dick’s eyes. “You know i wouldn’t fucking hurt Alfred.”

“Do I?”

“Dick.”

“Okay. Okay,” Dick relaxed back against his bed, practically sagging back into a lump, “Jason? What are you doing here? Are you really here?”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Have you been shooting people?”

Jason ground his teeth together, “no. I thought you’d been keeping up with the news?”

“I… I wasn’t sure if it was real. You… Jason you’ve  _ killed _ people,” Dick said, his voice a whispered mess. 

“I know. I’m,” he wasn’t exactly sorry but, “I’m trying to do better now.” 

Dick gave him a sour look, “you ran away from home. You’ve been avoiding us. We can’t get a hold of you.” 

“Yea.”

“What changed?”

“I met someone.”

Dick gagged, looking even more annoyed, “you got a girlfriend?” 

Now it was Jason’s turn to gag. He shook his head, sputtering out, “no, Dickface! There's a kid. He’s been keeping me in check.”

“Was it that kid from the news? The one that stopped you from killing Dent?” Dick asked, sitting up more now. 

“Yea. He stuck around. He’s been keeping me in check. Reminding me why we do what we do,” Jason supplied feeling awkward. It sounded stupid, using a kid like this. 

“Like us with Bruce?” Dick asked, voice small. 

And huh. That, that made sense. Tim was Jason’s Robin. Well, not exactly but the feeling was there. 

“Yea. He’s a lot like Bruce, except way more talkative and he knows how to have fun. I’ve been teaching him how to do flips. I think you’d like him.” 

“Do I get to meet him,” Dick laughed, but something about it sounded off. 

“Well he has been asking about you,” Jason offered. 

Dick laughed again, sounding even more strained. He turned again, letting his back face Jason once more. They sat quietly, Jason unsure of what to do. Dick’s breathing was heavy, like he was hurt, and Jason reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dick’s own hand snapped out, grabbing Jason’s wrist hard enough that Jason thought it would leave bruises. 

“Dick-”

“Bruce died. And you left us.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

Jason knew he wasn’t asking why he was sorry. He knew Dick wanted more than that, and he wanted to give it to him, he really did. But there wasn't much to say.

“I needed to kill the Joker.”

“But you left.” 

“Dick, I killed someone. I crossed the line, how could I not leave?” Jason asked, trying to yank his arm from Dick’s unyielding grasp. 

Dick had yet to look at him and was still turned away towards the wall. His breathing was picking up, sounding wet with unshed emotions. 

“I could have helped you. I know. I know Bruce says not to kill, but the Joker fucking deserved it.” 

Jason gasped, yanking his wrist back once more and almost falling back when Dick let him go. His brother, his older brother that he’d been avoiding for four months now, was glaring at him with tears in his eyes. 

“But you left. You left  _ me  _ here. All alone to pick up the mantle. Do you know how hard it’s been without you?”

Jason didn’t. Dick was the golden boy, Bruce’s number one. Being Batman was hard, yes, but he didn’t think Dick would find it too troubling to lose Jason. 

“Dick-”

“Shut up. I spend every fucking day worried about you. Everyday, even before I started actively looking for you, I would watch the news hoping the police wouldn’t find you dead. Jason, I just wanted you to come home. We can work through the court case with the attack on Joker, we can cover that all up,  _ but you left _ .” Dick bit out, “and now, now, you’re back and for what? Cause some kid told you killing people is illegal?” 

Jason was standing by now, with Dick sitting up in bed he wanted to give the man as much room as possible in case he attacked. “No. Dick, how was I supposed to know? You were just as up my ass about the no killing rule as he was. I thought you’d hate me.”

“Jason, we’re family. I’m your brother!” Dick shouted at him, “I’m here for you, I’ve always been here for you!”

“That’s not fair, you hated me when I joined Bruce,” Jason argued weakly. 

Dick laughed into his hands, tearless sobs wracking his body. “I didn’t hate you, dumbass, I was mad at Bruce. How could I hate a thirteen year old?” 

“You’re mad at Tim too, I don’t know Dickie. The coincidences are lining up,” Jason snorted. 

Dick’s form stilled, and he stared down at his hands. “I don’t… I’m not mad at the kid. I just. I just want to know what he has, what he said, that was able to reach out to you more than anything Babs and I ever did.” 

Jason sighed. God he felt like such an asshole. “When I said Tim is like Bruce, I meant  _ really  _ like Bruce. Like, I swear on my grave, the kid will say word for word advice Bruce has given me. Or he’ll tell me something in a way that sounds exactly like Bruce. It’s fucking scary, and it doesn’t help that he looks like B too.” 

Dick laughed, looking up at him again, “that’s it? You just needed a mini Bruce to tell you you were fucking up, and it worked?”

“Yea. Tim was the one who convinced me to come here,” Jason told him, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Dick let out another chuckle, ‘I want to meet this kid. I like him already.”

“He likes puns, has awful smack talk, just like you.”

“Perfect. Jay?”

“Yea?”

“Come here.”

Jason approached his brother again, standing up by the head of the bed. Dick grabbed him by the arms and hauled him down into a hug, wrapping Jason up as much as possible. The younger hero laughed, hugging him back as best he could with his arms pinned at his sides. He pretended not to notice Dick’s sniffling and Dick didn’t mention the few stray tears on Jason’s cheeks. 

Taking a deep breath, Jason coughed, “Dick, you smell like hell!” 

The older boy laughed, latching onto Jason and not letting him jump away. “Not bathing after patrols for a few days will do that to you.”

“Dick! That’s disgusting! Get offa me, your breath stinks too,” Jason complained. He wasn’t kidding either, Dick must’ve had some of the whiskey before Jason had arrived. 

“Okay okay fine, you wound me,” Dick let out a final laugh, dropping his arms from Jason, “are you staying?”

“Yea. Yea I’m gonna stay. Alfie’s making dinner, you should get cleaned up,” Jason called from over his shoulder, heading towards the door. 

“Okay. Jason?”

Jason paused. “Yea?”

“We still need to talk about this. About everyone else you killed. But, I want you to know now that despite everything, you’re still family. We’re not kicking you out, and we don’t want you to leave.” 

Jason nodded, smiling a bit, “I’ll keep it in mind, Dick.” 

And with that, he left the filth pit his brothers room had become. 

In the time that followed, things were messy. Life didn’t get better right away. There was discussion of Jason losing Robin, Jason being stuck to strict patrols with Dick, how to get Jason out of a prison sentence from killing Jack Napier, how to fix the Bats names as Red Robin had led the public to once again fear it’s vigilantes. It was a lot. And it was taking a lot of time, with Barbara and Dick arguing, and Jason and Dick arguing, and even a bit of Superman and Dick arguing. Jason couldn’t fathom what led to the big man showing up, but a surprise visit from uncle Clark was always welcome when he brought pie and forgiveness. 

All in all, Jason was getting antsy. He wanted to go out on patrol, he wanted to put Gotham’s worst behind bars. But he had to earn back his family and team's trust. No more guns, no explosives, no murderous intent. 

Jason agreed readily. For Bruce, for Dick and Babs and Alfie, and for Tim, he wouldn’t be putting anyone in the ground. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to get back out there and bust some heads together, though. 

Worst of all, he hadn’t seen Tim in weeks. Since Jason had stopped by the manor, and apparently moved back in, he hadn’t been out on patrol once. So no Tim. It was making him nervous. Who knew what the kid was doing. Jason knew from the kid himself that Tim liked to run about Gotham at night watching the heroes play. A dangerous hobby, especially without Jason to look out for him. Sure Tim was doing it years before Jason even knew Tim existed but still. It was making Jason worried. 

But Dick had plans. Court cases, lot’s of bribing, and a sob story from Jason all wrapped up to keep Jason from doing more than a few months of house arrest and later community service. And with paying off the media, the news reported on  _ poor Jason Todd-Wayne, hysterical from losing his father, was attacked and acted in deadly self defense.  _

Dick wasn’t always the brightest, but his plan worked out. And with a few tools, the house arrest alarm was tossed aside for discussions of patrol. 

“I still don’t think he should be going out.”

Dick sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “I know. But I think he’s ready, he thinks he’s ready, and I’ve already asked the league what they think.”

“And?”

“We won’t know what he can handle if we don’t take him back out.”

Barbara sighed. ‘I just don’t want him hurting himself or someone else.”

Jason coughed into his fist, “I’m right here you know.”

“Yes, we know. Dick, at least stay with him while on patrol?” 

“Of course. Batman and Robin, the public will love it. Red Robin’s already gaining better graces, maybe this will be a push in the right direction,” Dick took a sip of his water, chin resting in his hand. He was seated at the table, Barbara across from him and Jason standing at the counter away from them. 

“And if not? What if they think Batman’s also gone rogue?” Jason asked.

“Then we work through it.” 

“And what about when you stop being Batman?”

Dick looked at him over his shoulder, glaring. “I’m not quitting.”

Jason pushed off the counter, coming to sit beside his brother. Barbara gave him a knowing look. They both had the same thing in mind. 

“Dick. You don’t want to be Batman. You are Nightwing. At some point, you have to let yourself go back.” 

Barbara nodded in agreement, and Jason was sure the two had had similar conversations before. Dick stared down at his cup, biting at his cheek. Jason could tell he was annoyed, probably holding back a few choice words. 

“So I go back to Nightwing and what? Let Batman die?” 

“We’ll think of something. Of someone. We’ll have a plan. For when after Red Robin is accepted as reformed. But Dick, Batman isn’t right for you. You’re not Bruce,” Barbara let her hand fall over Dick’s in a comforting manner. Dick sighed, giving in to the touch and holding her hand, looking over at Jason. 

“Okay. It’s on the table. For the much distant future. For now, we should focus on tonight. I’ve been workin on a case, it involves a drug ring or two. Care to join me?”

Jason laughed, a grin spreading over his features, “fuck yeah!”

“Master Jason, language.” 

Alfred appeared in the kitchen, looming behind Jason with a disapproving frown. 

“Sorry Alfred.” 

Dick hid a snicker behind his hand, smacking Jason on the knee. “So quick dinner first, we’ll get suited up after.”

Jason was sure Dick hadn’t meant for Jason to engulf his meal in a matter of minutes, but that didn’t stop him. Soon enough, Jason was hoping down the steps of the batcave, landing at the lockers with Dick on his heels. Changing into his suit felt like the first time. Jason was working on a clean slate, Red Robin with a new Batman. It was nerve wracking and exciting. 

Best of all, Jason would have a chance to search for Tim. He had contemplated making a house call, looking for his said neighbors house- a difficult feat when there weren’t any houses around the manor for miles  _ so how did Tim get here in the first place _ . However with Babs and Dick on his case and everything else going on to clear Jason Todd’s name, he didn’t have the chance. 

If he couldn’t find his tiny, spooky kid tonight, he’d drop by the Drake’s place. He’d have to watch out for the kids' parents, but if Tim was able to sneak in and out so easily it shouldn’t be difficult. 

Dick was making them take the batmobile out together, no robincycle allowed. Which was fine, Jason had kinda missed the old ride. Even if Dick’s driving left much to be desired. With Oracle on comms and Agent A backing her up, the night was going smooth. After staking out the drug ring and getting as much information as possible, the patrol transitioned into something more casual. They stopped a few muggings here and there and put out a dumpster fire. It was good. Even with Dick as Batman, it felt natural. Like before Oracle was shot, before Bruce died, before Jason started ending fights by putting a bullet between people's eyes.

It was nice. Jason was happy. 

As the night was winding down, Dick and Jason settled onto a roof. A low building in downtown Gotham that sat across from one of Jason’s favorite Thai places. Dick was telling him some story about when he and Kid Flash had maxed out one of Bruce’s credit cards on Thai when Jason saw a shift in the shadows around them. Dick didn’t even notice it, continuing with his story. 

“Yo, B, shut it for a minute.”

“Jason that’s rude.”

“So? Check this out,” Jason whistled, looking towards where he swore he saw movement, “come here, creep.”

Dick followed his line of sight, shooting him a confused look behind the cowl. After a beat, Tim emerged from the dark, shifting to stand uncomfortably before the two. 

“Hey kid! Wing, this is him,” Jason laughed, gesturing to Tim. 

“Oh, the elusive Tim. It’s good to meet you, kid,” Dick said, sticking his hand out for a shake. 

Tim took it gingerly, mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. “N-nice to meet you?”

“Robin’s told me a lot of good things about you. You’ve helped him a lot.”

“Really? Holy shit that's cool.,” Tim gushed in quiet surprise. 

Dick bit out a laugh, “language, oh my god. Red, what did you do to him?” 

“Hey!” Jason said in mock anger, “I’ll have you know he came like that. He curses worse than me half the time.”

Tim shrugged, looking off to the side like he was embarrassed. Dick looked between the two, smiling. 

“So what got you into this?” 

“Into what?” Tim asked, still not looking at them.

“Bat watching. You’ve done it for long?” 

Tim sucked in a breath, shrugging again. “About since the end of your run as Robin.” 

They were all quiet for sometime, Dick and Jason staring at Tim and Tim looking anywhere else. 

“That was years ago.”

“Yea.”

“How old were you?” 

“Eight.”

“Holy shit.”

“Language,” Jason said and smacked Dick’s leg, laughing.

“Red! This is serious! Tim,  _ why  _ have you been following us around since you were eight?” 

“I don’t know. I just like Batman and Robin?” Tim tried, stepping back as Dick stood up to get a better look at him. Jason watched, he’d tried several times to weedle more info from Tim, but the kid was tight lipped. Dick always did have a way though, especially with kids. 

“And your parents don’t know?”

“No.”

“How?”

Tim shrugged, looking at Jason with pleading eyes. 

“Sorry kid, when Bat’s worried about something, he doesn’t let it go.”

“Robin said you already knew I was Nightwing. But you also know I was Robin? What else have you put together?” Dick asked, ignoring Jason. 

Tim shuffled some more, messing with his hands. “Not much.”

“How much is not much? Whatever it is, it’s okay Tim. We won’t be mad. I’m just worried about a small child running around alleys at night,” Dick said, putting on his best smile. 

“I’m not sure if I can say it here,” Tim told him in a hushed tone. 

Dick looked around them, scanning to see if he could spot anyone, but the night was dead. He looked Tim over again and crouched down to his level. “Timmy, is someone following you?”

“No, but I don’t want other people to hear,” the small kid admitted, and now Jason was crouched beside him too. 

“Hey, kiddo, what if you whisper it to me?” Jason suggested, tilting his head towards Tim. 

Tim looked unconvinced, but eventually agreed, leaning into whisper against the cowl, pointedly facing away from Dick. Said man was pouting as he watched them until Tim stepped back and gave Jason some space. 

Jason stood up, pulling Dick up with him. 

“Tell Oracle we’re coming home and bringing someone with us.”

“Jason, what?” 

“Kid has quite the story to tell. I knew he was too much like Bruce, I swear he’s a detective or something,” Jason mumbled. 

Dick looked at Tim again and shrugged, “I don’t think I follow but… okay. Okay, I’ll call in, get him to the batmobile.” 

Jason shot Tim a smile, “mind if I carry you like a sack of potatoes for a minute?” 

“I guess not.”

Jason bent down and grabbed Tim, maneuvering the kid to wrap his arms around Jason's shoulders and legs around his waist. “Ever flown before?”

“On an airplane. If you drop me, I’m gonna be mad.”

“I’m not gonna drop you, sheesh,” Jason tightened his hold just in case, and pulled out his grappling line, “close your eyes if you get scared.” 

“No way. I’m not missing this,” this mumbled into his ear, waving to Dick who was still discussing the arrangement with Oracle on comms. 

“Alright, ready?” Before Tim could reply, Jason shot off the grapple and jumped, letting the line pull them up. As they weaved between buildings and flew higher into the air, Tim’s head swerved this way and that, watching everything with a look of awe. By the time he and Jason landed by the batmobile he was asking for more. 

“We should do that again!” Tim told him excitedly.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty heavy, kid,” Jason said, shaking Tim for emphasis. It was a complete lie, if anything Tim was too small for his age. That doesn’t mean Jason’s gonna be nice though. 

“Maybe you’re just weak? I’ll ask Nightwing for a lift,” Tim huffed, shifting until Jason set him down. 

“No way, you’re my partner,” yea right, Dick was not getting all of Tim’s creepy attention without a fight from Jason. 

“I can switch. Maybe I want to work with the first Robin?” Tim crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at Jason. 

“We’ve already started training together, you can’t take that back. Anyways Nightwing sucks, I’m ten times better,” Jason complained. Sure Dick was the golden child and Tim could probably tell but  _ still _ .

Tim hummed, tapping a finger against his chin. “That’s true. You are my favorite. I guess we’ll fly together again even if I’m too heavy for you.” 

Jason scoffed, “you’re not too heavy for me.”

“I’d be worried if you couldn’t, Red. Tim looks like he weighs about as much as bag of grapes,” Dick joked, jumping down from the roof above them, “ready to go?”

“You took your sweet time.”

“Oracle had a few concerns for our mental states.”

Tim laughed, following Dick’s lead and getting into the car. Jason followed him to the backseat, keeping an eye on the kid. “Whoa, it’s even cooler on the inside,” Tim pointed to the various buttons and screens on the batmobiles console.

Jason smirked, it was good to feel cool. And as Tim’s  _ favorite  _ it was his job to show off all the cool bat stuff. "Yea? Point something out, I’ll tell you how it works.”

Dick met his eyes in the rearview mirror, even with the cowl Jason could tell he was giving him a look. Whatever. Dick could mind his fucking business, Jason didn’t need to justify his actions to him. And he did mind his business, leaving the whole car trip to Jason and Tim’s squabbling as they talked about what the coolest thing the batmobile could do was. 

Pulling into the batcave, Tim dropped his argument on how  _ the tracker is way fuckin’ cooler than the built in missile launchers, Robin  _ and was out of the car in seconds. He was looking around the cave in awe, pointing to old prizes from past fights. 

“You have a dinosaur?” He finally settled on.

“Yea, it’s mine! Cool right?” Dick bragged, coming to stand by the giant contraption.

“It is not his, it’s the teams,” Jason argued.

“No, I brought it home!”

“Batman brought it home.”

Dick lowered his voice into a poor imitation of Bruce's and grunted out, “I am Batman!”

“You’re both idiots,” Barbara sighed, rolling her wheelchair to them, her eyes obscured with a mask, “now Robin, would you like to explain what the kid is doing here?”

Jason shrugged, “go off, kid.”

Tim looked between the three, a grin stretching over his features. “Hello, Mr. Pennyworth!”

The vigilantes looked over their shoulders to where Alfred had stepped into the cave, a mask over his eyes as well. “Hello Timothy. Please, call me Alfred.”

“Agent A!” Dick called out, “what’re you doing?” 

“It’s okay, I know who you are too,” Tim explained, hands flying up in a placating gesture, “Mr. Pennyworth didn’t do anything wrong!”

Alfred continued over to them, wheeling a cart of tea and sandwiches. Dick’s head snapped back and forth between the two, Barbara holding up much better and simply watching Tim suspiciously. 

“Explain.”

“So, okay, you’re Dick Grayson-”

“How?!”

“I. I don’t know? You were born?” Tim shrugged awkwardly. 

“I mean, how do you know that?” 

“I’m getting to that! So, when I was a little kid I went to the circus with my parents, yea? And um, some stuff happened. And then Batman had a Robin. And like, Robin is really good at acrobatics, yea? But like, to the point where he was doing moves that only three people knew. And two of said three people were, um, dead.” Tim deadpanned. 

“Haha, so it’s Dick’s fault you know?” Jason laughed, buckled over and ignoring his brother's hurt look. 

“Wait, were you there the night…”

“Yea. We met. You said you’d dedicate your performance to me, but…”

Barbara sensed the tension and spoke up, “so you’ve been following the bats around? For years supposedly?”

“Yea.”

“Why?” 

Tim gave a confused look, half shrugging before bringing his hands up only to drop them again and continue to look at her with a weird look. “I like Batman and Robin?” 

“Enough to risk your life to follow them through the seediest parts of Gotham? Hell, Tim, you pulled a gun on a known killer.”

“To be fair, he also tazed Two Face. I don’t think the kid knows how to be scared,” Jason added. 

“I knew Jason wouldn’t hurt me,” Tim explained, “and I do get scared. I just… the payoff is worth the effort.”

“Adrenaline junkie,” Jason mumbled under his breath.

“How could you be sure?” Dick asked. 

“Hm, well Robin doesn’t hurt kids,” Tim said like it was a matter of fact. 

Dick sighed, “he’s crazy.”

Tim squawked out an offended noise, “I take offense to that when it comes from a guy who dresses up like a bat!”

“He has a point, Master Dick. Now please, do eat. I’m sure you’re all famished,” Alfred cut in, passing plates of food to the lot. 

“Okay, food but also guys what are we going to do about this?” Dick asked, taking a bit of his sandwich, “this is kinda a big deal?”

“Have you told anyone what you know?” Barbara asked Tim next, peeling off her mask before she began to eat.

“Nope.”

“Do your parents know?” Jason knew Tim didn’t like to talk about his parents, but the kid couldn’t get out of this one. 

Tim bit into his sandwich, chewing slowly. After he swallowed, he answered, “my parents don’t even know I leave the house.”

“How? You must leave often if you come out to see Jason every night?” Dick questioned.

“They’re not home a lot.”

Jason felt a headache coming on already, “so they leave you at home alone?”

“Yea. But I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“Mhm, and that’s why you stalk heroes at night?” 

Tim huffed, “it’s not stalking.”

“Sure. When was the last time your parents were home?” 

“I plead the fifth.”

Jason and Tim glared at each other, Jason about to argue because seriously? Jason knew Tim’s parents we’re gonna be stupid but neglectful was a whole nother thing. Before Jason could start however, Dick pulled him off to the side, Barbara following. 

“We know his full name Jason, we can find when his parents were last home ourselves. The question is, what are we going to do with him?”

“He knows who we are. That puts him in danger,” Barbara sighed, “we can’t just let him continue roaming Gotham alone either.”

Jason thought it over, starting at the first time he met Tim to all their training nights and the countless weird wisdom the kid projected to now knowing Tim knew who they all were. His thoughts churned until he came up with a plan so stupid Dick and Barbara might just agree to it. 

“So. We know how we all agree I need someone to patrol with?” He started.

The other two looked at him expectantly. 

“Bruce was the same way. He took on a Robin.”

“Yes Jason, that’s why you and Dick patrol together. Where’s this going?” 

Jason peeked back at Tim before finishing with, “what if that’s what Tim becomes for me?” 

Dick sputtered, “you want to make Tim Robin? Wait- you want to be  _ Batman _ ?” 

Jason shook his head, “ew, no. No. I could never follow Bruce’s mantle. But Tim could.”

“You suggest we put an eight year old in the Batman suit and send him off?” Dick asked, unimpressed to say the least. 

“I’m not eight. I’m thirteen.”

Dick jumped, whipping around to see Tim standing behind him. “Jesus, someone needs to put a bell on him.”

“Right? Creepy kid. He’s perfect for the job!”

“Jason, he's a kid,” Barbara argued. 

“So were we! And look, I’ve been training him. He’s good, he learns quickly!” Jason argued. 

“So we make a child bat-MAN?” Dick asked, watching Tim to make sure he didn’t pop up anywhere else. 

“Wait, you’re making me Batman?”

“No, you’re not a man, but Bat something. Listen, Dick, Tim’s fits the role. Bruce… Bruce would’ve loved the kid. He’s like if Bruce cussed, liked DND and had hobbies. Tiny, spooky, fun Bruce,” Jason explained, pulling Tim towards him.

“Holy shit,” Tim muttered under his breath, eyes distant, but he had a huge smile on his face. 

“Jason, how is he like Bruce? You just listed all the ways he's not Bruce.”

“Listen, Tim’s always on my case, just like B,” Jason shook Tim a little, looking down at the boy, “Tim, I’ve been feeling violent lately. Why shouldn’t I punch Dick right now?”

Tim snorted, “Jason, he’s your brother. You just got back onto better terms with him. This anger is temporary, focus it on something productive instead. Bake a cake or something, I don’t know.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit. That sounded a bit like Bruce even if he lost me at the end. What’s that prove?” 

“Shut up, I’m not done,” Jason shushed the peanut gallery, “baby bat, say what you told me when you stopped me from shooting Dent?”

“Um, something like,” Tim started, biting his lip, “bad guys can be rehabilitated?”

“And?”

“That even if he hurt you, you had to be stronger than him?” 

Barbara sighed, cutting Jason off before he could press for more. “Okay. Stop, I get it.”

“Wait, isn’t that what,” Dick trailed off, staring at Tim.

“What Bruce told me about Joker? Exactly.”

“Spooky.”

“Tim’s creepy through and through,” Jason agreed.

“Hey!” 

Barbara hid her smile behind her hand and looked away from the smallest member of their group, “so what? Dick you hate being Batman. This is perhaps the least conventional way to pass on the mantle but… Jason has been training the kid. And he’s smart, I like that. What do you think?”

Dick bit his lip, holding back a smile. “This is so weird. This is ridiculous. I really don’t want to be Batman, I’ll give you that. Jeez. Okay, Tim, what are you thinking?”

“Oh fuck. Oh my god. I can’t be Batman.” Damn, Jason thought the kid would be more excited than this. “I’m too young. Maybe something like Batkid?” 

Jason pumped a fist into the air, “yea! Oh that name is ridiculous, I love it.”

“That about settles it then gang. Except for the part where Tim we’re gonna have a serious discussion about your parents. Also, training. Months of it. And you’ll need a suit,” Dick decided. 

“We’re really doing this,” Barbara said, head in her hands but a grin on her face. 

Jason couldn’t contain his cheer, picking Tim up and tossing him in the air. Tim laughed, clutching onto Jason’s arms. “Who would’ve thought, Timmy? You help me, I induct you into my hero cult!” 

Alfred tsked, “don’t put cultish ideas into Master Tim’s head, please. Master Tim, are your parents home tonight?”

“No,” Tim answered shyly.

Jason felt a flare of anger, he hated shitty parents. 

“Then perhaps you can join us for dinner and stay the night?” Alfred suggested. 

“I would hate to be a bother,” Tim insisted. 

Dick ruffled his hair, “c’mon Timmy. If you’re on the team, you’re in the family. And Alfie makes the best food.”

“If you really wouldn’t mind?”

“We gotta get comfortable with each other anyways,” Barbara added.

Tim nodded, a small grin on his face. Jason loved this. This was perfect. First things first, get Tim well fed, talk about training, get some truth from Tim about his parents, and watch some movies. He was gonna set Tim up for a good life and make Bruce proud if it’s the last thing he would do. 

First priority, asking Alfie for dinner. 

  
  


It took months, but eventually Tim was caped. In the time leading up to it, a lot of things happened. Red Robin phased in and out of patrols with Batman, gaining a better light with Gotham’s citizens. Jason Todd-Wayne had held a gala and raised money for several charities, particularly aimed towards orphanages and accessibility for therapy. With the public pitying him and his public service hours up, he was standing on a higher pedestal. Tim Drake’s parents, Jack and Janet Drake, had been thrown a curve ball after they returned from a trip in Haiti, finding themselves a court case and charges of neglect. Tim found himself a ward to Dick Grayson not too long after. 

And Jason, Red Robin, had a new Batman. 

It was a lot to take in, but Tim handled it like a champ and Dick, Babs, and Jason always had each other’s backs. 

Jason’s favorite part about Tim living at the manor now, Tim being his  _ brother  _ now, was Youngest Perks. Tim could get away with anything, and he always teamed up with Jason. It was particularly helpful in moments like right now. 

“Tim, wanna get boba?” Jason asked, leaning against the back of the couch Tim was lounging on. 

“Nah.”

“What if we take Dick’s wallet and check out Lord of the Rings from a Redbox?” Jason suggested, looking over to see Dick’s reaction from where he was working on his laptop on the opposite couch. 

“Hey!”

Tim sat up, stretching, “alright, you’ve won me over. We leaving now?” 

“Tim! C’mon, you have more money than me!” Dick whined. 

“But it’s more fun to spend your money,” Tim laughed. 

“At least let me come too,” Dick bargained. 

Jason cut in, “no way. It's the youngests bonding time.”

“That’s not fair, you two always hang out without me!” 

Tim got up, stepping over to Dick and offering him a hand up, “you can come if you swear you won’t choose the music on the ride over.”

“What’s wrong with disco?”

“Everything.” 

Jason cackled at Dick’s hurt look, watching Tim pull the older off the couch and towards the door. “C’mon, Jay,” Tim called back to him.

“Comin’.”

As promised, Dick kept his hands off the radio. Jason took backseat with Tim and Dick spent the whole time whining about feeling like a chaperone and not their brother. It wasn’t until they made it to the small café that he shut up. 

Looking at the menu, Jason knocked Tim on the shoulder. “Hey, spooky, what should I get?” 

“Mango strawberry. I’m getting lemonade,” Tim tugged on Dick’s shirt, telling him their orders. 

Dick paid the lady at the front, thanking her and leading the other two to wait in the corner. He and Tim talked about some sort of gymnastics routine, quipping back and forth over things Jason couldn’t keep track of. 

Patrol was similar, Batkid and Red Robin, a new duo, taking over the night. Tim was quick on his feet, backing up all of Jason’s moves. On comms, Tim and Dick laughed at each other's smack talk, harassing the perps and bothering the general public. While Jason led the general direction of their patrols together, Tim made the calls. How to interrogate the bad guys, who they should chase after, which lead they should take. Sure Jason would object sometimes, but Tim had good intuition, he usually hit the nail on the head. 

The two of them were something to be proud of. A real duo. And Gotham had taken up on it, the news pumping out stories of the new Batman and his reformed Robin. Jason hadn’t expected this as the outcome to having a kid pointing a gun at his face and threatening him to not kill, but sure enough this is where they were now. Happy, murder free, together. They were a family, and Jason used the pain he still felt from the loss of his father to protect said family. 

With Batkid by his side, Nightwing and Oracle keeping him in check, Red Robin was officially back on the scene and ready to protect Gotham. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write and honestly this movies kinda a blur at this point but i really wanted more of this ending so i did my best. sorry to the jason stans if this sucks


End file.
